


happiness for me is you

by hyuckyuk



Series: you don't have to say i love you to say i love you [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Fluff, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Lance is dramatic, M/M, Misunderstandings, it all ends with cuddles, keith is confused, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyuk/pseuds/hyuckyuk
Summary: matt is back in town. lance is not jealous.





	happiness for me is you

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!!! i'm back with more klance and this time is a gift !!!
> 
> happy birthday to my best friend in the world, cherry !!!! i'm sorry i could not finish the story you wanted but i really really hope you like this one !!!!!
> 
> anyways, i hope all of you like this !!
> 
> (oh and by the way, this is kind of a continuation of my last story, i don't think reading it first it's necessary, but it would be nice if you did !!)
> 
> ((FOR SOME GODDAMN REASON IT WASN'T POSTED CORRECTLY I'M CRYING LMAO SORRY GUYS THIS ONE IS GOOD TO GO))

 

  
  
  
  
  


honestly who the fuck was matt holt.

 

okay, he was pidge’s older brother. and he had just got back from a prestigious boarding school (for whatever reason). and he had blond kinda curly hair and dimples. 

 

_ honestly _

 

lance though he was full of shit. 

 

and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that matt and keith were practically attached to the hip since vacation had started two weeks prior and the oldest holt decided to ditch whatever the hell he always did when he didn't have classes to spend it at  _ home _ . with his  _ friends _ . 

 

it was not because keith canceled his and lance's plans three times already in favor of going out with matt. it was no big deal, really. 

 

and of course he wasn't mad because he was planning on asking keith out in the holidays. 

 

matt holt simply got him on his nerves but keith kogane had nothing to do with it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“you're so jealous, i can't believe it.” hunk said in amused after lance had told him that keith /once again/ was going out with matt.

 

“shut the fuck up.” he rolled his eyes, annoyed. 

 

“you  _ know _ it,” his best friend smiled teasingly “it's pretty obvious.”

 

“it's not!” he sat up quickly in alarm “oh my god, is it?” 

 

“totally.” 

 

“ _ shit _ ” he cursed “what if he has a crush on matt?”

 

“he doesn't, don't worry.” hunk patted his back.

 

“he does, i know it.” the cuban boy groaned. 

 

“you know he likes you too, don't be stupid.” the patting turned into a full slap on his shoulder, making him wince. 

 

“he did,” he deadpanned “like, a month ago. before mister perfect got in the picture.”

 

“look, keith wouldn't just dump you, you both have been pining for each other for so long, he cannot simply forget you.”

 

“yeah, well, except he did.” lance closed his eyes and let out a long breath “in case you forgot, he went out with him a total of eight times in the past week.”

 

“they just missed each other, dude, can you chill?” hunk rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

 

“it's just…” the tanned boy shrugged and crossed his arms “maybe he thought he liked me but turns out he doesn't and he was just missing matt, you know?”

 

“i’m sure that's not the case, lance.” hunk spoke in a soft voice. he knew that his friend appeared to be cocky and full of his ego but deep down lance was an insecure little bean when it came to keith. 

 

_ what am i going to do with this two _ hunk thought while consoling his best friend.

  
  
  
  


**lance**

hey

 

**lance**

the new star wars movie is out wanna go watch it ?

 

**keith**

sorry lance, i watched it with matt yesterday 

 

**keith**

maybe ask pidge or hunk? 

  
  
  


“i can't believe he broke up with you before you guys even started dating.” pidge laughed while shoving popcorn in their mouth.

 

“we didn't  _ broke up _ ” lance tried to explain “he's just spending time with a friend.” maybe he was saying that more to himself but whatever.

 

“dude, you two have been talking about watching star wars together since forever ago!” 

 

“shut up, pidge, you're supposed to help me.” lance kicked their shin “lock your brother at home or something, i don't know.”

 

“nah, this is too funny. i don't wanna lose some good quality entertainment.” 

 

“i hate you so much.”

  
  
  
  
  


lance didn't know  _ when  _ he started liking keith.

 

when they met at the first day of highschool they instantly  _ disliked  _ each other. lance was too loud and outgoing for keith's tastes and keith was too shy and introverted to lance's. 

 

lance used to say they were  _ rivals. nemesis. darth vader and luke skywalker. _

 

but that changed when lance found three older kids pestering keith because he was “weird” and if there was one thing 15-year-old lance hated more than keith himself, it was bullying, so he straight up punched one of them in the face, grabbed keith's hand and ran away as if his life depended on it (and it kinda did). 

 

and it was as if they met each other for the first time. 

 

at the end of the school year keith and lance were best friends (that didn't stop the petty fights they had every day, if anything, it only made it worse). 

 

then, one day, lance just…

 

_ looked  _ at keith. 

 

and it wasn't that he'd never thought that keith was attractive, he honestly did all the time, but–

 

lance realized that keith was really beautiful. and that he was funny. and kind. and caring. and really shy. and his hair was always a mess but it was kinda cute. keith was kinda cute.

 

okay, yeah, that's a lie, keith was really fucking cute. he blushed and got flustered easily and he liked to wear sweaters and he was so touch starved it made lance sad and he had a cute monolid and a little mole right under his left eyebrow and he was smaller than lance and…

 

keith was cute. 

 

lance had a crush. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**hunk**

party at my house 

 

**lance**

when u say party do u mean a real party or

 

**lance**

our 4 friends

 

**hunk**

its a real party even with just 1 person ok

 

**lance**

so just us then

 

**lance**

is matt going

 

**hunk**

probably ???

 

**lance**

i literally puked

 

**hunk**

u going or not 

 

**lance**

sure need to get drunk 

 

**hunk**

i know this is going to end badly

 

**hunk**

but i honestly dont even care anymore

  
  
  
  
  


when lance kissed keith that night on the school's parking lot, he was hoping that it would change something. it had to. they slow danced, for fucks sake! 

 

they kissed and lance was so happy. so damn happy he felt like he could take over the whole world. 

 

keith was beautiful that night. he was always beautiful but the way he was smiling was different. lance  _ felt  _ like things had changed. 

 

turns out they didn't. 

 

after they had danced and kissed and gone home and slept with dumb smiles in their faces everything was…

 

normal. 

 

it was as if keith didn't remember that night. at all. 

 

they still talked. they still argued. but keith seemed distant. 

 

lance would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. it hurt like a bitch. 

 

and then matt appeared out of  _ nowhere  _ and ruined every chance lance had to actually tell keith that he was so fucking in love with him it was disgusting. 

 

keith watched star wars with him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


when the night of the party came, lance was more than ready to spend the entirety of it sulking on a corner getting piss drunk.

 

he may have had a light stroke when keith walked in wearing fucking  _ skinny jeans  _ (the back ones that made his ass look amazing. lance was a weak man) and his burgundy sweater that lance had gotten him for last year's secret santa. 

 

but when matt appeared by his side he decided that he  _ was not  _ going to pine that night. he was going to ignore keith's presence completely. yeah, that's what he was going to do. 

 

he grabbed a cup, made his vodka and fanta drink and marched to the other side of the room, the farthest from keith. 

 

lance spent half of the party on the same spot, talking occasionally, but he knew he wasn't being himself, and the others knew it too. 

 

“i see what you're doing.” shiro said quietly after lance made his sixth drink “and i know  _ why  _ you're doing it, but it's stupid.”

 

“yeah?” lance was a lightweight so by now he was  _ pretty  _ drunk. his words already slurred and his eyes unfocused “keith's stupider.” he pointed a finger accusedly. 

 

“you should talk to him.” the older sighed, obviously tired.

 

“he doesn't wanna talk to me.” he was pouting and wasn't even ashamed of it “he hates me now.”

 

“you know he doesn't, lance,” shiro subtly looked around the room and noticed that keith was trying to not be obvious while staring at the both of them “he's just confused.”

 

“why?” lance practically screamed, getting more attention “he knows i like him!” 

 

“does he?” 

 

“keith!” lance suddenly screamed for real, startling everybody, including keith, who looked shocked and had his ears and cheeks already painted bright red “you know i like you, right?” 

 

the room was quiet. strangely so. all eyes on keith, while the boy was a stuttering mess. 

 

“y–yeah?” he managed to let out after some time, but it looked more like a question than anything. 

 

“cause i do!” he was still screaming. why was he still screaming? “but you like matt now, so it doesn't matter.”

 

“i like matt?” keith's eyebrows were pinched together in confusion “why the fuck would you think that?” half of the group snorted at that, which made keith even more confused.

 

“you watched star wars with him!” lance was on the verge of tears, his face all red and eyes teary “why the fuck would you do that?” he abruptly stood up from his seat, just to immediately lose balance and fall back on his butt.

 

hunk took that as his cue to take lance upstairs “hey, man, you should sort this out tomorrow, yeah?” he helped the boy stand up again.

 

“but why–” he tried to look back at keith while being dragged upstairs “why would you  _ kiss me  _ and then–” 

 

“ok, that's enough for one night.” hunk managed to pull him upstairs, lance didn't fight back, just let himself go while still looking at keith.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


when lance woke up the next morning, he felt like death.

 

his head was hurting like a bitch and his mouth was dry as fuck, the room was also pretty hot for some reason.

 

he got out of bed and unsteadily walked to the bathroom after realizing he was still at hunk's house. images from the night before popped in his mind as he looked himself in the mirror. 

 

him drinking like a madman. him trying to ignore keith's presence. him yelling that he liked keith.

 

_ fucking shit  _ he cursed himself. if keith didn't hate him before, he surely did now. 

 

after more self loathing, he went downstairs; realizing that hunk was still sleeping, he drank a glass of water, searched for his phone and practically ran to his house, wishing he could just sleep for twenty years. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


when he woke up at 8pm he had thirteen messages from keith.

 

**keith**

hey

 

**keith**

u ok?

 

**keith**

ur probably sleeping

 

**keith**

or dead

 

**keith**

anyways

 

**keith**

message me when u wake up or smth

 

**keith**

i wanted to talk

 

**keith**

i could bring pizza

 

**keith**

when ur feelin better

 

**keith**

i hope ur not dead

 

**keith**

so

 

**keith**

ok yeah

 

**keith**

see ya

 

he was so  _ awkward _ lance thought it was the cutest thing in the world. he actually squealed a little on his pillow while reading the messages. and blushed. comically.

 

his image was ruined, he knew that. keith probably thought he was a freak and didn't want anything to do with him, but he had some self respect still, so he tried to be  _ smooth _ .

 

**lance**

hey just woke up

 

**lance**

u can bring on the pizza

 

**lance**

with pineapples please

 

**keith**

ur disgusting

 

**keith**

omw 

 

lance tried to hide his smile but failed miserably.

 

but then he completely freaked out. he needed a shower. and to clean his room. and clean clothes. and some painkillers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


keith got to his house almost forty minutes after sending his “ _ omw _ ” message. 

 

lance had showered and put on clean clothes and the majority of his room’s mess was stuffed in his closet, so he was  _ fine _ .

 

except he wasn't. not even a tiny bit. 

 

keith was sitting cross-legged on his bed, right in front of him. with his grey sweatpants and green sweater and his fucking  _ puppy socks.  _

 

lance was having a mental breakdown. 

 

they weren't even talking, just eating in silence, which was a good thing considering that lance couldn't even gulp down his food properly.

 

“so…” keith suddenly said after almost twenty minutes.

 

“so,” lance avoided the other boy’s gaze “what did you wanna talk about?” he tried to sound innocent but keith's look was enough to know that it didn't cut. 

 

“you know what i want to talk about, lance” he rolled his eyes.

 

“the new star wars?” he chuckled darkly while looking down at the cardboard box and playing with the pizza crust “how was it?” 

 

“don't do this.” 

 

“i'm not doing anything.” he gritted his teeth.

 

“stop being so fucking insensitive.”

 

“oh, i'm the insensitive one?” lance hissed “you knew what it meant to me, but you didn't give two shits about my feelings.” he wasn't yelling, but it was enough to make keith wince slightly and the cuban boy almost felt guilty.

 

“i didn't know what the fuck it meant to you! i'm sorry!” keith dejectedly admitted. he kept pinching his thigh and blinking longly; lance knew he did that when he was nervous and he wanted to reach out and calm him down so much, assure him that he wasn't mad, but.

 

“you literally cancelled all our plans in the last two weeks, keith.” he sighed.

 

“lance, i’m–” the boy tried to explain himself; if this was a normal situation lance would think that keith's stuttering was adorable “it's just–”

 

“you fucking kissed me and the next day all you did was ask for my physics homework.”

 

“i was scared, ok?” keith suddenly looked straight into lance's eyes “i was scared 'cause,  _ fuck,  _ lance i really like you. so much. and you kissed me and i feel on fucking cloud nine and i was going to fucking ask you out or whatever, i had all planned on my mind i didn't even sleep the night before, but then i got to school and you were talking to nyma and–and i felt so stupid.”

 

“nyma was asking me about you,” he muttered after some instances thinking about what keith had said. about liking him. about wanting to ask him out. about not getting sleep because of it “she was the one who told to go after you that day.” 

 

“yeah, i didn't fucking know that.” why did he have to look so cute? his lower lip was jutted out and all lance wanted to do was kiss him. a million times.

 

“you're an idiot.” he joked, only to make keith even more exasperated.

 

“shut up! you're an idiot too!” he was full on pouting now, almost whining.

 

“i'm not the one who watched star wars without you.”

 

“oh, yeah,” he looked down again and smiled apologetically “that was actually a lie.”

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“i told you that 'cause matt said it would make you jealous.”

 

“well, it didn't work, so.” he shrugged as if it wasn't the biggest lie he had ever told.

 

“shut the fuck up you got so jealous over me and matt.” keith giggled and lance forgot how to function for a full minute.

 

“of course i did,” he finally huffed “what would you do if i started cancelling our plans and going out with nyma instead.”

 

“i would literally never talk to you again.” keith's tone was dead serious “please never do that.”

 

“don't worry, baby,” he winked and smirked “i only got eyes for you”

 

“shut the fuck up.” he rolled his eyes but lance could see the pink on his cheeks and the way his lips twitched. so cute.

 

suddenly keith grabbed the pizza box that rested on the middle of the bed and threw it on the floor, making space for him to lay down beside lance, who had his eyes wide open in surprise.

 

“scoot over.” he mumbled while still blushing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


in the end, they ended up cuddling, after keith reluctantly agreeing to do so. they lied on their sides, looking at each other's faces, not saying anything, with small smiles dancing on their lips.

 

“i like you.” lance whispered as if it was a big secret.

 

“yeah, i know,” keith played along “i kinda like you too.” 

 

sometimes they shared kisses. only soft one, still smiling, not really being able to stop. 

 

and it was good. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did like a kudo or a comment !!!!


End file.
